port_metropolisfandomcom-20200214-history
Kadora Information
What is a Kadora? A Kadora is a being that has animal features such as ears, tails, teeth, eyes, horns, and sometimes can have wings and possible gills depending on the traits, though this is relatively rare. Origin It's unknown where Kadoras originated from. Theories state that they may have originated from a disease caused by a genetic experiment; humans reverting to animalistic natures; or the offspring of human and animal copulation. The gene has spread throughout the world and has become the most common within society. Currently Kadoras take up about 86% of the population. Appearance Kadoras are like any other humanoid being, in fact, they are basically exactly like humans, though with more animalistic features and personalities. Depending on the animal species of the Kadora, one may not even realize that they are one. This is most common with birds as most do not have feathers or wings, though they are commonly more fragile and prone to breaking bones than others. Size also depends on the species of animal as bears, wolves, and large horses tend to be taller and better build than smaller animals such as cats, dogs, and deer. It's also common for Kadoras that have markings on their fur to have them on their skin as well, just like a normal dalmatian would have spots on its skin and not just its coat. The markings can also be seen elsewhere on the body such as on their back, arms, legs, feet, hands, and even their faces. Perception Kadoras are very family oriented and can live very long lives, people fear that they will over-populate and the humans will be forced to extinction. Though the species has been around longer than people tend to remember, there are still problems with prejudice with them and this can cause trouble. It tends to be common for a Kadora to be bullied in school or even as an adult though charges can be filed for any discrimination as long as there is proof. Many humans still don't like the idea of Kadoras nor their abilities to live longer and to have large families. They also seem to have issues with the fact that Kadoras can make more money because they tend to live longer, giving them more time to work and save. Health Kadoras are immune to most human diseases but have seem to deal with more threatening illnesses that target them. They have a type of 'imprinting' on people whom are their so called 'soul mates' and will do what ever possible to be with them. If a Kadora is away from their mate for too long, they will become ill and it can prove to be fatal. Kadoras also have the ability to somehow sense when their mates are injured or upset, implying that they have more than a emotional bond between them. Family Being that Kadoras are family oriented they normally have very large families and it is sometimes rare that they have small families. Large families may also live very close to one another but there are instances the families will move further away. Because the species has been around so long, it is possible for a Kadora to have family that they don't even know about. Relationships Kadoras have tendencies of being polygamists and having multiple lovers as well as multiple spouses. It is also quite normal for Kadoras to have sexual relationships with their own family, though this is different for everyone just as polygamy is. The species is also very loyal to their friends and family and will help them out when they need it. However, there are still some who are different. Relationships with Kadoras tend to last a lifetime, even if they don't talk to people for a long time, they will still greet them as though they are best friends, unless given a reason otherwise. Anatomy Kadora anatomy tends to differ between each person. Depending on traits from the parents a Kadora can end up with multiple tails, or two sets of ears (multiple and human). Both sets of ears tend to happen if the Kadora was born human, therefore giving them both sets, thus normally causing a high rate of headaches with the person due to changes in their body. Kadoras have very unique internal anatomy. Females are traditional where as male Kadoras classify as two different genders. Officially, with Kadoras and humans alike, there are three genders; females, males, and fem-males. These fem-males have the ability to carry offspring in a whom though the child is removed via c-section. Any male Kadora can become fem-male via hormones and sex. This goes the same with fem-male to male conversion.